


a pleasant affair

by syazzypanda



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Set in Ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syazzypanda/pseuds/syazzypanda
Summary: Dinner with Alex's family was a pleasant affair.Or, the one where Alex's whole family is in love with Charlie. Most notably Peter.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	a pleasant affair

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light and fun to keep up the writing momentum :)

Dinner was a pleasant affair.

By all means Charlie was a charming, engaging dinner guest.  He complimented the food and listened with rapt attention when his mother had talked about her day at the hospital. He asked questions and laughed at his father’s jokes.  Peter seemed almost starstruck, circling the conversation back to tactics and plays and complimenting Charlie’s skill until the younger boy went red to the tip of his ears.

When the conversation steered to Charlie’s parents, and  consequently  his mother’s death, Carolyn’s eyes had misted. Alex had a flash that his mother was on the verge of adopting Charlie herself. Instead, Peter had surprised them. He clasped Charlie on the shoulder, “Man, you’re welcomed here anytime. I'm your brother now.”

* * *

“Your family is lovely.” Charlie commented.

They were standing outside the front door. The road was quiet, with the occasional headlights flashing across the front yard. The night sky was a tapestry of stars, the crescent moon suspended behind a thin layer of clouds. Alex shivered despite himself and of course, Charlie noticed, “Are you cold? Do you want to go back inside?”

He was staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and a small, worried frown and Alex couldn’t help himself from stepping up against him, going on his tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Charlie made a pleased sound, and Alex felt rather than saw the curve of his lips as he smiled into the kiss.

Charlie was still smiling when they broke apart. He squeezed Alex’s hands, gaze soft and adoring even when his voice dropped to a whisper, “I’ll come back later. I miss you already.”

“You better.”

* * *

His mother had pulled him into a tight hug the moment he came back into the living room. She looked as if she had actually been crying, “He’s an angel. I’m so happy for both of you.”

His father, leaning against the kitchen counter, made a sound of agreement. “His parents raised a fine young man.”

It was Peter,  however, who once again surprised him.  He spun Alex away from their mother once she released him, setting both hands on his shoulders and levelling his brother with an almost  comically  stern look, “Listen man, I’ve known Charlie for two hours and if you break his heart I swear I will never forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love how accepting and loving their families are. I was a teenager during the Glee era, and I remember how these shows would never use the word 'Bisexual'. And when they did (or at least implied it) it wasn't always in a positive way. So to have lovely, cinnamon roll Charlie openly say "I'm bisexual" just... man that did things to me. 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading.


End file.
